


Hello Dean

by geethr75



Series: Destiel Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Coda, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Cas and Dean meet in heaven
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Hello Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassandraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraRose/gifts).



“Hello Dean.”

It is Sam who turns around first, Sam who exclaims, “Cas!”, Sam who strides towards the trenchcoated figure who has been never far from Dean’s thoughts since the day they had met. All Dean can do right now is stand there and stare. His brain seems to have frozen and melted into a puddle all at the same time. Hearing Cas’ name from Bobby was one thing, but seeing him here, in front of him, is another.

Sam is laughing, as he hugs Cas, and all Dean can do is stand there as if he is rooted to the spot. Cas’ confession is still reverberating in his head, and right now, he can’t think of a single thing to say though he had spent the nights since composing replies in his head. Cas is smiling, joyful, as he hugs Sam back, and the eyes that meet Dean’s are serene.

Dean walks forward, though his brain can’t remember making the decision to move.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Cas.” Sam says as he and Cas breaks the hug, though Sam’s arms are still on the angel’s shoulders.

“I am too, Sam.” Cas says, the warm gravelly voice doing things to Dean’s insides that he doesn’t want to think about right now. All Dean can see is the joy in Cas’ blue eyes, and he pulls the angel into a hug.

Cas’ arms are around him, and Dean doesn’t want to let go, doesn’t want this moment to end, doesn’t want anything except to stay here.

“Cas,” he breathes against the angel’s neck. “Please don’t do that again.”

“Do what, Dean?” Cas asks softly. “Save your life?”

“Risk yours for me.” Dean says. “I can’t... I can’t lose you, Cas.”

“We’re here now.” Cas says, comfortingly.

“I love you.” Dean says, the words sliding out of his tongue as if they had been waiting to, and perhaps they had been. His breath comes easier, as if he had dislodged something stuck in his chest, and perhaps he has.

Cas doesn’t respond, and Dean feels a spike of worry, but then the Cas is pushing himself away from him, and looking into his eyes, a questioning glance in them.

“I love you.” Dean says again, his voice louder now. He wants to suddenly shout it out so all heaven will hear, so it will reverberate down to earth and even down to hell. Didn’t Cas tell him everything he did was for love? The words no longer feel strange. They feel as if they had belonged to him all along.

Cas smiles then, and all Dean can think of is he never wants to go without seeing that smile again. “I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
